


Old Prompts

by soul_of_blaze



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Old Writing, Zutara Week, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/soul_of_blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Zutara Week Prompts; not always the full week of whichever year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what all of these prompts are some of them weren't labeled and I deleted my old dA account so these are just the ones I have saved.

Katara stopped, gripping her brother’s arm. “What was that?” Her brother’s voice echoed around. Katara shook her head, dragging him along. “Katara, we should go back!” She turned to look at him. She had let go of his arm and faced her back to the old mansion. Sokka wanted to leave and get his little sister out there. “Katara, there are rumored vampires around here! What if one of us gets turned into one?”

He grabbed her shoulders and tried to turn her.

“Sokka, be reasonable, there are no such things as vampires and,” she paused when she heard the crush of snow behind them. “What... what was that?” Sokka let out a terrified yelp, letting go of Katara. “ **Sokka**! Don’t you dare run off!” She grabbed the back of his shirt before he could get too far from her.

Her grip loosened, however, when a closer crunch of snow. “Crap,  crap, crap, crap. Now we’re going to die, by some vampire!” Sokka tried to pull Katara away from where they were standing. The snow crunched closer and a head appeared behind a bush. Sokka let out a shriek. “ _Oh my god, the vampires are hiding in the bushes_!”

“Sokka, relax, it’s just Aang!” Katara pointed at the bald boy, climbing out from behind the bush. “Aang, what are you doing? You know it’s dangerous out here!” Behind her, Sokka grabbed Aang’s arm. “Well?” Katara flicked up an eyebrow.

“Since it’s so dangerous, I'll just take Aang home! You better come back, Katara,” he turned around, dragging Aang. Aang waved byeto her with a sigh. Katara ground her teeth together in anger. _That_ … ugh, she hated her older bother. Well! She would just explore this area by herself. Vampires weren’t real anyway! The crunching of snow to her left made her stop in her tracks.

“Oh ha ha, what, did you guys send Toph or Suki?” She crossed her arms, turning to face the source of the noise. Nobody appeared and Katara rolled her eyes. “What, too sissy to try and _scare_ me?” The bush rustled in response. Katara frowned slightly, but she wasn't scared. She could defend herself! “Come on out, I’m not scared of you!” She pulled herself into a defense position. 

“My, my, you sure are brave, aren’t you, little girl?” Something or rather somebody swung from the tree above her. A majority of the trees had people swing off them, as if following a leader. A dark-haired and pale-skinned woman smirked at her. “Well, you’ve challenged me. Didn’t your mommy tell you not to mess with a pack of vampires?” Katara noticed that two other girls had jumped down to stand just behind her. 

“Oh, this is a pack, pffft, it’s not that big.” Katara rolled her eyes. Girls impersonating something that was fake? And they weren't even much older than her. The first woman smiled wide, showing her fangs. The two girls mimiced her. “I bet those are fake!” Katara laughed nervously. The woman shifted and she moved quickly enough that she was able to pounce on Katara. 

“You boast a bit too much,” the woman cackled, her cronies snickering along with her.

“Azula, let her go!” Azula whipped around, narrowing her eyes. She let go of Kataraand stomped over to the boy who had suddenly appeared. The two looked strikingly simliar to each other. “She’s’ mine.” The boy snapped, pushing Azula back by the shoulder. Azula snarled, but she turned and climbed up a tree. Her friends disappeared as well. 

“Zuko you should make sure your prey doesn’t enter my area next time; she’s a bit too cocky,” after her words, Azula and her cronies were gone. Katara relaxed against a tree, but her attention was on Zuko. 

“You should be more careful, uh, my sister is dangerous,” as he talked, she could see his fangs. They looked sharper than Azula's. He stared at her for a while before narrowing his eyes.  “Oh, you’re bleeding,” he pointed at blood dripping down her neck. Zuko was as fast as Azula, somehow next to her before she could register it. 

“Oh, I don’t know how that happened,” Katara touched the blood, holding her fingers out to stare at the evidence. Before she could stare long,  Zuko snatched her hand and pressed it to his mouth. “Hey! What are you doing?” She pulled her hand away, staring at its cleaned surface. “ _You_ , you’re a vampire!”

“I thought you knew that, are you stupid?” Zuko sounded amused but he was staring at her neck. Katara’s mouth dropped open, about to yell at him that she wasn’t stupid. Before she could, she was pressed up against the tree again. “I’m sorry for this; you’re blood just smells so good.”

He sunk his fangs into her neck. The pain blossomed almost instantly through her neck. 

“Nhngn,” Katara gasped slightly, digging her fingers into the vampire’s back. It hurt. She heard the sound of feet over snow, but it was blurred by pain. Katara managed to open her eyes to see Sokka and Aang approaching. “Sokka!”

Zuko pulled back instantly, turning to look at Sokka. His fangs dripped with blood,and Sokka let out a scream. “ _Run, Aang, it's a vampire_!” Sokka sprinted out of the area quickly. Aang just behind him. Katara scowled, a hand covering the new wound on her neck. 

“Sokka, you idiot, get back here! Don’t leave your little sister bleeding in a creepy forest!” She grumbled out at him. Zuko touched her shoulder, pulling her toward him. Katara jumped in surprise, turning slightly to stare at him. “What?” He leaned down, kissing her.

She could taste her own blood.


	2. Jealousy

Katara’s eyebrow twitched as she watched Suki kiss Sokka lightly on the lips. “Would you two stop it?” The water bender glared at the couple. “I’m leaving,” she walked out of the dining room, closing the door behind her. Those two were annoying when it came to these things. It’s not like she wasn’t happy for her brother but! It wasn't fair.

“Katara, you’re acting jealous again," she didn’t jump at Zuko’s voice. He was walking down the hallway, for once not being followed by a bunch of people. She sighed at him, holding her hand out to him. He slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it. “You don’t need to be jealous, because you have me right here. If I don’t get jealous, there’s no reason for you to. Right?”

“Fine. But if I see you getting jealous, then I can yell at you!” Zuko sighed; she just had to have her way didn’t she? “Well, come on, I have to know!” If he didn't answer soon, he knew she'd just become more impatient.

“Yes, dear, you can yell and beat me up if you see me getting jealous. I promise.” Katara smiled at him. Zuko sighed, shaking his head. Promising something to her meant he had to keep it. He rubbed his forehead. "I have to file papers before my meeting," he leaned down and kissed her lightly before walking towards his office. Katara nodded and turned to go back to apologize to her brother and sister-in-law.

“Hey, Sparky!” Zuko groaned. He could handle his wife. Toph, on the other hand... “Don’t ignore me!” Zuko turned, spotting the earth bender heading toward him. When she caught up, Toph punched him in the arm.  “Don’t be rude, I might just let the ground swallow you up!” Zuko winced.

“Toph, please don’t. I have a really important meeting to go to today. You’re lucky that you don’t have to,” he ruffled her hair. She scowled up at him and crossed her arms. The wind blew over them. “Seriously?” Zuko glanced up, squinting up at Aang's shape against the sky.

“Hey, twinkle toes,” Toph waved at Aang as he landed on the ground. “Guess what, Sparky has to go to some important meeting and we don’t!” She cackled and Zuko tried to leave. Aang snickered and joined her in teasing him.

Then they both began to laugh harder, rolling around on the ground and pushing at each other. They were just messing around, but you could tell they liked each other's company.  Zuko sighed, was he really jealous of how good those two got along? 

As he left for the meeting, Zuko thought about his friends and their relaitonships. 

Suki and Sokka never fought, at least as far as he had seen. Zuko thought it was because they weren’t opposing each other, like he and Katara were always doing. The two couldn’t bend and they didn’t have to worry about bending; they just didn’t fight that much. It was stranger. Aang and Toph were benders and opposited for that matter. But they never seemed to fight anymore. Zuko was jealous of that. He and Katara would find the smallest things to argue about. 

She was going to ask if he had been jealous and he wouldn’t lie to her. (She just seemed to know those things well.)

“Zuko! How did the meeting go?” There she was. He answered back with a simple answer that it went well. She smirked. “Well, were you jealous of anything today?”

“I can’t lie. I got jealous and you’re going to hurt me now," he closed his eyes waiting for her to yell and hit him. Instead he felt her lips press to the side of his mouth and then on his scar. He opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. “I thought you…”

“Zuko, if you didn’t get jealous, I might have to worry. The fact that you got jealous means more then not getting jealous!” Katara gave him a peck and then grabbed his hand. He gave her a confused look.

Girls were still weird. 


	3. Drunk (?)

“Zuko!” Katara grabbed the bottle away from him and inspected the contents. “Is this filled with cactus juice?” She frowned, watching the Prince giggle. It had to be. “Where’s Sokka? He is not going to hear the end of this!” Katara dropped the bottle into her bag and started to stomp off towards where her brother likely was.

“Katara, come back!” Zuko attached himself to her waist, drawling out the vowels of her name.. “Give me the cactus juice!” He peeked over her shoulder, reaching for the bag. “Fine, if you won’t, I’ll just get it myself!” Katara turned red by his searching hands, shifting the bag away from him. “Come on!”

“No! Look, you’re already drunk off it; I’m not letting you have anymore!” Zuko grumbled, dropping his hands and letting go of Katara. He turned away from her. It appeared he was pouting. “Pssh, what a baby!” Katara rolled her eyes before picking up the bottle and sniffing at it. She winced. It was a strong, stinging smell. “Wonder what it takes like?”

She uncorked the bottle, pressing it to her mouth. The juice slipped down her throat.

“Ugh,” She coughed, choking on it. It certainly wasn't easy to drink. She glanced at Zuko, who had stoppped pouting and was watching her. She wouldn’t be shown up by him! She drank more of it, feeling a bit light-headed. “Hey…” She glanced down at the bottle. This stuff was actually pretty good. But it was hard to keep her balance and she ended up face first on the ground. 

“It broke!” Zuko clambered over Katara, sobbing over the broken bottle. It was all over the floor. Katara ugh'd again, trying to shove Zuko off her back.  “Why, Katara, why?” He was still sitting on her, but his eyes were on her now with a hurt look.

“Get off, you’re heavy!” Katara pushed Zuko off. “Where’s the moon? Shouldn’t she be out?” Katara scrambled over Zuko this time, staring out at the sky. Zuko blinked for a moment and looked confused up at the sky.

“The moon’s a girl?” Katara looked at him as if he was stupid. She smacked him on the head, sitting in his lap. “What?” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. The spilled juice was forgotten as she nuzzled the side of her head against him. 

Sokka came whistling along with a pep in his step. He stopped at the sight of Zuko and Katara. “What’s going on?” He frowned, walking over to the two. “Hello?” Sokka stared at them, waving at them in confusion. He stopped when he saw the spilt cactus juice. “No! My precious juice!!” He sobbed, falling to the ground. “Why did this happen?”

“Sokka, what are you doing here? Weren’t you in an iceberg?” Katara peered from Zuko’s shoulder. “I thought you were... Did you bend your way out of there? I knew you could do it, older brother!”

“What? Iceberg?” Sokka stared at his sister. “Oh no, Katara, don’t tell me you drank the cactus juice? Zuko, why didn’t you stop her?” He jumped up, unhinging his sister from the prince. Zuko stared up at him and giggled. “Not you too!” Sokka sighed, rubbing his temples. “That’s it! Both of you, go to your room!” Sokka pointed to the hallway. Both benders stared at him in response. “Forget this. I’m not helping, have fun.”

“Oooh, you just got in trouble,” Katara poked Zuko in the cheek. Zuko stared back at him for a moment, before tapping her on the head.

“I think _you_ got in trouble,” she pouted at him, leaning closer to him. He stared in surprise. She kind of looked cute like that. Maybe cute enough to even kiss? He leaned forward, meeting her lips in a small kiss. Zuko pulled away just after.. “Katara…” She leaned against his shoulder, becoming heavy and breathing heavier. “Did... she just fall asleep?” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, wow, what are those?” Katara’s voice echoed through the house. She stood staring at the wide night sky. Zuko glanced up from his scroll. He stared at the blinking lights across the night sky, before going back to reading. “Zuko! What are those?” She slid next to him. He sighed, rolling the scroll up. She tugged on his sleeve even as he turned to look at her.“C’mon, tell me!”

“They’re called fireflies, you haven’t seen them before?” He stood up, grabbing her arm. “They’re bugs and I think they’re just native to the Fire Nation.” He scratched the back of his head, shrugging. Katara was quietly watching the fireflies with intent. Zuko sat back down, picking back up his scroll.

“D they only come out at night?” Katara peered over the scroll, a questioning look on her face. Zuko nodded, trying to read the rest of the scroll. “So, if they’re fireflies does that mean they could be in the Air Temples? I wonder why we never saw them.”

“Katara. I just said they’re from the Fire Nation. Are you even listening to me?” Zuko watched Katara skip off, shouting about telling Sokka. Zuko shook his head, bringing his scroll back to his face. An hour passed, Zuko set the scroll down finally. A few fireflies blinked in and out near him. They _were_ beautiful. 

“Hey, Zuko! You got a jar?” Sokka came up, bowl of rice in his hand. He was eating the rice fast while he waited for the answer.

“Why?” Zuko did have a jar, but he wasn’t sure why Sokka needed one. Sokka stared at him. “I do have a jar, but why do you need one?” Sokka jutted his chin out. Then he gave a devious smile, slinking an arm around the Fire Prince. Zuko gave him an annoyed look. “Are you going to tell me?”

“To catch fireflies! Aang told me that he and his air bending buddies used to do that all the time!” Zuko opened his mouth to say something but Sokka kept on talking right over him. “I realize that I can’t bend, but that makes it more fun. I’ll just catch them with my hands! Suki’s gonna help me, too. Where’s that jar, buddy?”

“In my room,” Sokka let go of Zuko, running off to find the jar. A few seconds later, Suki came by. She stopped, sighing. “Oh, Suki, Sokka just said you two were going to catch fireflies?” Suki nodded in response.

“Which way did he go?” Zuko pointed in the direction Sokka had run off. Suki waved goodbye to him and started off after him. “Thanks, Zuko.” He nodded, sitting down under the awning of the house.

 --

“Let’s see… There you go, that’s about ten. I think that’s enough.” Zuko slipped his hand out from the jar, placing the lid back on. It had holes so the fireflies would be able to breathe. “Hey, Sokka, where’s your sister?” Sokka glanced up from putting the lid on his jar. After a moment, he stopped and stood up.

“Katara? I think she’s inside making dinner.” He turned back to helping Suki catch more fireflies. Zuko shook his head, picking up his jar and heading into the old house.  He found Katara stirring a questionable soup in the kitchen.

“Katara!” She glanced up, letting out a questioning noise. He held out the jar for her to take. “I knew you liked them, so I caught you some.” She frowned, dropping the spoon and grabbing the jar from him. Katara ran outside and Zuko followed her in confusion. 

“Zuko!” She turned around, shaking her head at him. “You can’t keep them trapped in a jar!” She opened the lid, letting fireflies fly back out into the night. “They’re meant to be free. You shouldn’t keep them cooped up,” she smiled. “I think they’re prettier just being able to fly around us, don't you?” She slipped her hand into his, smiling as they both watched the fireflies blink in and out of the night. 


	5. Rhythm

Zuko watched Katara sway her hips as she stirred the soup. He turned to look at Sokka. “What is your sister doing?” Sokka glanced up from the game he was playing with Toph. He looked at his sister, glanced at Zuko and went back to playing with Toph. “Are you even going to answer my question?”

“She’s just dancing; I don’t see why it matters,” Sokka slid a game piece across the make-shift board. Toph grumbled, moving a piece with bending. Sokka sighed, pushing a piece across the board. Toph smirked. “You win,” he cradled his face in his hands. Toph jumped up, excited.  “ _No_!”

Zuko blinked, turning to watch Katara. After a few moments, he stood up and walked up to her. “Sokka said you were dancing,” she stopped dead in her dancing. She turned to look at him, glaring. “Is that how you dance in the Water Tribes?”

“No. We don’t dance in the Water Tribe, only at weddings. Aang threw a dance party while we were in the Fire Nation and we danced,” Zuko nodded, before moving forwarad and offering his hand to her. “What?” Her eyebrow twitched and she crossed her arms.

“That’s not how you dance in the Fire Nation now; we are slower and swift,” he took the spoon from her hand, lying it down. “Here,” he took her hand, placing his other hand on her hip. “Now put you hand on my shoulder,” Katara complied after a moment of hesitation, slipping her hand up to his shoulder.

“Is there a rhythm here?” Katara glanced up at him, raising her eyebrow in question. Zuko sighed, continuing to sway her back and froth. “Is this the rhythm then?”

“Yeah, this is the rhythm. we can spin too.” The two turned slightly, spinning in a small circle. “The rhythm can change, but it stays the same.” He smiled. Katara laid her head against his chest.

“I guess this is okay, I'm not used to it, but..." she smiled and looked up at him. "It's nice."


	6. Family

“Not anymore,” Katara shouted, trying to shove off the maid that was trying to perfect her wedding makeup. “Too much makeup!” She stood up, knocking over the maid and makeup. The soon-to-be Fire Lady ran out of the room. Katara was far too stressed and tomorrow was the wedding/

“But Miss,” the maid called after her, though it was too late.

Katara continued running until she was in the royal gardens. At this point, she slowed down and sighed. A page, Ji, who regularly tended to the Fire Lord saw her as he was running by. “Oh! Hello, Fire Lady! What are you doing out here?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing at all. Ji, don’t you have to find my fiance?”

“Oh!” He ran off, muttering worries under his breath. Katara looked around and saw the river that passed through the garden. A basket was floating downstream and she could hear cries from it. She became worried. She leaned over the bank and pulled the basket onshore; she nudged aside the blanket and gasped. Scooping up the basket, she ran off to find her fiancé.

\--

“‘On the inside, there you will see a child of no more than eleven months, he is yours.’ It says,” Katara read as the basket (with the child) lay on table. Iroh, Toph (well not really), Sokka and Katara looked in the basket. The child gurgled. “Should Zuko know?”

“I think after the wedding would be better.”

“What about the honeymoon?”  

“But the child…?”

“I will take him,” Iroh smiled at his soon-to-be niece. “Go, Katara, it’s fine.”

“Thank you, Iroh!”  

“Go get ready for your wedding, my dear!”

After thinking for a while, and scaring the maid who was supposed to help her by talking to herself, Katara finally came up with a name for the little boy. She couldn’t wait to the see Kenai again. But there was a wedding waiting for her.

\--

“Sweet love, little girl,” Zuko mumured. He stood at the door of his and Katara’s door, staring at Katara and her ever-growing belly. Already, it was starting to stick out and showing her bellybutton. If he had thought that Katara was moody and emotional when they were traveling together before, he would gladly trade now. He unfolded his arms and went over to Katara and their unborn child, Benji. Lying on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her, heating up his body temperature. During her pregnancy, she was always cold and that had finalized the date of the return to the Fire Nation and palace.

By the next day, they were already preparing to leave.

Katara watched quietly as some soldiers moved the bags in and out of the ship.  Ji came running up. “Ma’am, I left another page here…”

Katara sighed at the boy. “Ji, you can call me Katara,” he nodded. “And where’s Zuko?”

“I’m here,” Zuko handed Katara a light bag, he wouldn’t let her handle anything else. He nodded toward the bag and asked, ”Gran-Gran is coming?”

“Of course!” Katara smiled and laughed. “Okay, Ji, onto the ship!” The page nodded and ran up the ramp of the ship.

“The page Ji left is supposed to serve your brother,” Zuko murmured in his wife’s ear before pushing her up the ramp and waving good-bye to his father-in-law.

\--

“Oh I just can’t wait for Benji,” Ursa sighed. “Hopefully, she won’t be like Azula. No, no. She won’t be like Azula.”

“What was so wrong with Azula?” Ozai looked up and asked quietly but with clear offense.

“Nothing, except she was exactly like _you_.”

“What’s so wrong with me? You married me, remember?”

Ursa cocked an eyebrow “Exactly how much choice did I have in that?” Ozai turned away. “Umhum.” Ursa looked smug. 

"Why are you so excited about another grandchild? Kenai is enough.”

“Kenai is a boy and he’s your boy, Ozai. Benji will be a girl and mine.”

“How is Kenai mine?” Ozai asked, frow ning at her. 

"He is a sweeter, less evil version of Azula. The prodigy fire bender son you always wanted," Ursa cast him a sour look. "I know you are well aware of that."

“Well, they best have another one then.”

Ursa looked puzzled. “Why?”

Ozai looked at Ursa, his words verging on sarcastic. “For Iroh, of course,” Then he directed his gaze to his grandson, who sat bouncing in Ursa's lap. “Guess what, Kenai,” Kenai stared at Ozai in reply. “You’re going to have a little sister. Raise her well," Kenai gurgled. “Well, your parents will be back soon. Then they may stop your visits,” Kenai smiled at the mention of his parents, but Ozai looked strangely sad.

“How can you stay outside while it’s raining so hard?” Zuko asked from the safety of the doorway.

“Rain _is_ water, Zuko,” Katara reminded Zuko. “Other than that, it is the only thing that calms Benji down after leaving the North Pole.” Katara and Benji weren’t living in their natural element. Sure they were warmer now, but there were other problems. Katara was also remembering her last moments in her childhood home, and the rain was like a blanket wrapping around her comforting her.

“Will you please come inside?” Zuko asked desperately. Katara sighed and turned around walking into the ship’s bleak cabin. Today was one of her bad days, Zuko decided. Katara was a blank figure, she refused food and tea. It made Zuko nervous.

Later, Katara huffed. “I’m going faster and bigger than I should, I know I am.” Katara said as she looked at her expanding abdomen.

“Benji’s probably just a really big handful. I mean she is half me, half you, yknow,” Zuko said nonchalantly and shrugged. Katara looked up with passion in her eyes.

“What is that supposed to mean!”

“Nothing! Nothing!” Zuko looked away ashamed and embarrassed.

“Zuko?”  Katara said, uncertainly.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we did the right thing?”

“Of course, if my sister is about to attack, and Kenai is-” Zuko started.

“No,” Katara interrupted. “The marriage.”

“Do... do you regret marrying me, Katara?” Zuko asked in a small voice.

“No, of course not! It’s just, what about Aang? I loved him, I really did, but it was just a teenage crush. I think I hurt him.” Zuko looked at Katara seriously and half kneeled on the bed where she lay.

“Katara if you leave... I won’t try to come after you,” he sat back and looked down. “If you love someone, set them free.”  His voice decreased as he talked. He stood up, put a hand on Katara’s belly and left the room, only pausing at the doorway to look back. Katara silently started to cry, and although she didn’t know it, so did Zuko.

“Isn’t it tragic?” A voice rang out in the ship’s hallway, as it rained. “Uncle!” Zuko whipped around to face the man that had been more of a father than his own. “Nephew. This is a part of your life, you must face it,” Iroh smiled. “Oh, and I sent this ship, so I came along with it.”

Zuko jumped. “ _What_! Uncle, you can’t leave the Fire Nation unprotected!”

Iroh shook his head and smiled softly. “I did not, nephew, the Avatar is keeping it safe.”

\--

“Hey, Kenai, my baby, you’re gonna have a sister!” Katara picked up her one year old. “Hm? You’re cute, yes you are!” She rubbed the child’s hair. “It’s all about us,” Katara said, while looking at the paper and holding Kenai. Zuko nonchalantly agreed from the doorway. “Zuko look. I’m not leaving, okay? It was a moment of doubt. It’s Benji’s fault!”

Zuko cocked an eyebrow. “You’re blaming it on a bump in your stomach?”

Katara laughed. “I guess I am.” Zuko walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

“It’s not just you and Benji, it’s returning to my nation and getting off vacation and becoming the Fire Lord again.”

Zuko stood with his arms around Katara. The Fire Nation was becoming close. Ji was, unsuccessfully, teaching Kenai how to throw a ball. Iroh sat not too far off, playing Pai Sho with Ursa. “No Kenai get back here!” Ji cried as the little boy waddled toward his parents. He pulled on his mother’s curls when she bent down to see him. “

What is it, sweetie?” Katara watched her son put his hand on her stomach.

“Ma.. mommy!” Katara picked up the little boy with joy.

She swung him around. “Zuko! Zuko! Kenai said mommy!” Katara squealed as Zuko ran over to his over joyful wife.

“What’s my name, Kenai?” The little boy looked at Zuko with a pleased look.

He pointed a finger at the Fire Lord. “Da.. da.. daddy!” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a genderbend. Excuse for the terrible change of names.

Seven servants, the fire sages if she remembered right, stood behind Azulon. One, in the middle, was right behind the Prince and held up the Fire Lord’s crown. He began the coronation by announcing. “By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord-” He cut himself off, staring at something ahead of them. 

Azulon whipped his head back, sighing. “What are you waiting for?” He was agitated. “Do it!” A low, animal groan came from in front of himself and the Fire Sages. He turned his head back to see Appa flying down, into the courtyard. Zuka stood on the bison’s head, and Kataro was sitting in the saddle. Azulon frowned at seeing his sister.

“Sorry, but you’re not going to become Fire Lord today,” Zuka said, jumping off of Appa and onto the ground. “I am.” 

Azulon began laughing, holding a hand to his chest. “You’re hilarious.” 

Kataro was suddenly walking up to stand next to Zuka. “And you’re going down.” He snapped, glaring at the Fire Prince. The Fire Sage who was to crown the Prince moved forward to place the crown in his hair. Azulon held up a hand.

“Wait,” Azulon stood up, and the Sage backed up. “You want to be Fire Lord? Fine, let’s settle this, just you and me, sister. The showdown that was always meant to be, Agni Kai!” He already had a crazed look forming on his face. 

Zuka gritted her teeth. “You’re on.”

Kataro, who had been glaring at the Prince up to this point, turned to Zuka. A shocked look had spread across his face. “What are you doing?” Kataro whispered to his companion. “He’s playing you, he knows he can’t take us both so he’s trying to separate us.” 

“I know, but I can take him this time.” Zuka’s decision was set. 

“But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azulon.” Kataro did not like this; he did not like it at all. There was no convincing the banished Princess. Azulon stared them down as they talked.

“There’s something off about him,” Zuka said, her eyes narrowing as she continued. “I can’t explain it, but he’s slipping.” She turned to him, focusing her eyes on him. “And this way, no one else has to get hurt.” 

Kataro’s shocked and confused face went away, his eyes set with understanding. He wouldn’t be able to stop the firebender from doing this. He would have to sit back and watch the fight play out. Azulon made his way down the steps to the courtyard, standing on the opposite end of his sister. They both kneeled with their backs facing each other, traditional to start an Agni Kai. Zuka stood up first. Azulon heard the movement and followed her action. 

“I’m sorry it has to end this way, sister.” He smirked at her as he let his cape drop from his hand. 

Zuka was already in a stance. “No you’re not.”

Azulon was standing strange and even when he went into stance, it didn’t look right. Azulon set off the first move, blue flames spreading fast toward Zuka. She fired off her own flames, normal orange clashing equally against the blue. Azulon brought his flames back and jumped up, firing off kicks off blue flames. He was becoming closer to his sister. If someone had been above the capitol, they would’ve seen giant bursts of flame coming up from the Royal Courtyard. The two continued to match each other with moves. Zuka moved slightly from her brother’s flames and she dissipated her current flames. Azulon followed suit. They continued once again. 

Azulon began to breathe heavily, out of breath. He just barely made it of a powerful attack by his sister. Azulon slid along on his flames, looking for an opening close to his sister. As he backed up, Zuka was down on the ground, bending flames from her feet that destroyed the flames the boy was sliding around on. That resulted in Azulon being knocked and rolled back toward his original spot. He stood up, his hair having fallen out of its top knot. He heaved in breaths. 

“No lightning today?” Zuka shouted, throwing her hands out. “What’s the matter? Afraid I’ll redirect it?” She took up a new stance. Kataro suddenly ran up to her, from where he had been safely standing. He couldn’t stand to be away from the fight anymore. He was too worried. 

“Oh,” Azulon heaved another breath. “I’ll show you lightning!” He took up a stance, one that was familiar to both of the benders on the other side of the courtyard. He began to create it, and Zuka slipped into another position, ready to redirect the lightning. Kataro still stood a ways off, and Zuka hadn’t seen him. Azulon, however, had. At first he had his eyes locked on his sister, but his eyes turned to the waterbender. 

He took a chance and aimed instead at the other boy. And like that, everything slowed down. Kataro felt his stomach clench up, not knowing what to do. Zuka realized what was happening quicker than Azulon had calculated. A horrified look crossed her face and she turned her face that way. She ran to the side, hoping to do something about the lightning. Kataro’s wide eyes took in the lightning and the running Princess. 

“No!” Zuka cried, finding her way in front of the lightning. Instead of redirecting, it appeared as though she had caught the lightning. Her hands were cradled to her chest and lightning flickered on and off as she was hit. It lit up Kataro’s face as the fear filled his face. _No…_ Zuka hit the ground, her body twitching as the lightning circulated through her. She groaned, using a free hand to clutch her now opened shirt. 

“Zuka!” Kataro started out, running toward the injured girl. Azulon shot lightning at the boy, separating the area between the water bender and his sister. Kataro stumbled back, locking eyes on the Fire Prince. He was laughing rather, well, insanely. He began running toward the other boy, but his running was clumsily. Zuka tried to push herself up, pain wracked through her body and she winced. Kataro saw this, gasped and began to sprint toward her, already with a healing hand ready. Azulon sent blue flames down from where he was, laughing and sending lightning along with that. 

Zuka reached toward the two. Her vision blurred purely from the pain. Kataro jumped out of the way of flames, tumbling but landing successfully. Azulon jumped onto the roof above the master waterbender.

“I’d really rather out family physician look after little Zuzu,” He snapped, once again bending lightning. “If you don’t mind!” He shot the lightning and then continued by shooting blue flames at Kataro. He, on the other hand, ran until he was back to where he was supposed to stay. He hid behind a pillar. He glanced back out once the flames had dispersed. “Zuzu, you don’t look so good!”

Poking his head out wasn’t a good idea, Azulon shot lightning at him the moment he saw the waterbender. Kataro ran, hiding behind another pillar. He peeked out and bent some water onto the roof Azulon was on. Only he wasn’t there, and the waterbender whipped around to find the crazed Prince jetting on blue flames. It became a chase in which one went through the air on flames and the other skated along on ice. Kataro was back in the pillar area, but he hit a grate and caught on it. He looked down to see water flowing… a sewer! He glanced up and saw chains. An idea popped up into his head and he grabbed the chains. 

“There you are,” Azulon grabbed hold of a pillar and then spotted Kataro. “Filthy peasant boy.” He walked forward until he was almost on the grate. 

He narrowed his eyes and Kataro sent water out at him. Azulon ran forward, ready to attack. Just as he was in a stance, Kataro brought up his arms and froze them both in a torrent of water.  Azulon could only move his eyes and he realized what had happened. Kataro breathed out, the ice around him turning to water. He very carefully swam around, restraining Azulon with the chains to the grate. Then, he unfroze the water. The two gasped for air. Kataro tightened the chains and Azulon winced in pain. 

Zuka still lay on the ground, making noises of pain and trying to move.  Kataro was by her side instantly, turning her over and looking at the wound. It lay just below the girl’s wrappings, though that wasn’t important to the boy at the time. He began healing, hoping for anything. Zuka’s pain eased up and her face stopped contorting. Kataro looked over to see the girl opening her eyes and a relieved look washed over his face. 

“Thank you, Kataro.” A smile, which was rare for her, found its way onto the princess’ face. Tears streamed down the boy’s face.

“I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.” He helped her up, but then stopped where they were still sitting. Zuka stared at him, slightly confused. He leaned over and kissed the princess, even if it was just briefly. Zuka turned red, but her attention was redirected toward her brother. The firebender was breathing fast and angry. He began screaming and shooting fire from his mouth, all the while sobbing. Kataro and Zuka stood, Kataro’s arm on the girl’s arm. The waterbending boy looked away from the sight. 

 --

Zuka tried to put on her robe. It didn’t work out well. The injury still hurt, and it was hard to move her arm. Kataro had wrapped her wound, just adding to her original wrappings she wore. Behind the princess, a voice rang out.

“Does is still hurt? Want some help?” Kataro asked, from where he was leaning against her doorway. He stood up, walked over, and helped the princess struggle her arm through the sleeve. He wrapped the belt so that the robe closed. Zuka looked him over. She had expected the boy to change, but his clothes had not suffered from the fight and he still wore his normal clothing. 

“Kataro! How did you get up here?” She wasn’t angry, but she was curious. No one was allowed up here. Kataro smiled. 

“I lied, told them that you probably needed some healing and that I was the only one to do that,” He laughed and he stood in front of the princess. “They believed me.” 

“About yesterday…” Zuka began but Kataro shushed her.

“That was rather rash of me, I apologize,” he looked away, red with embarrassment. “But I… I guess I kind of like you, and I’m sorry for my attitude before now.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Zuka said. Kataro glanced at her in surprise. Zuka leaned forward and kissed the waterbender, longer then the previous kiss. 

 --

The Jasmine Dragon wasn’t that quiet in the evening. The sunset had begun, the sky turning purple and pink. It was beautiful. Appa sat outside and Iroh sat inside with the rest of the gang, playing the Sungi Horn for the small group that had gathered in his tea shop. He stopped when his niece set down a tea cup next to him and then continued on. She handed one to Toph, who was lying on the table, and then Kataro, who was playing Pai Sho with Suku. 

“Zuka, stop moving!” Sokka snapped, glaring down the other girl. “I am trying to capture the moment!” She waved her hands around dramatically and then went back to drawing. “I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together.” 

Kataro made his way over to his older sister. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Sokka,” he smiled, but it quickly fell. “Wait, why did you give me Momo’s ears?” 

She looked and sounded offended. “Those are your hair loopies!” The rest of the group made their way over.

“At least you don’t look like a boar-q-pine! My hair isn’t even spiky!” Zuka crossed her arms in a huffing way. 

Suku frowned down at his girlfriend. “Why did you paint me firebending?”

“I thought it looked more exciting that way,” She tried to explain to her boyfriend, but the doubtful look didn’t change on her boyfriend’s face. Momo jumped onto the table. Momo made a few noises. “Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?” 

Aang smiled from where she sat, but she stayed where she was. She had noticed something different and it seemed like it was best to let the older kids of their group mingle. Her eyes focused on Zuka and Kataro for a moment, but then she looked at the ground. 

“Hey, my belly isn’t that big anymore! I’ve really trimmed down.” Iroh chuckled as he told the warrior girl. 

“Well I think you all look perfect!” Toph threw his arms up. The rest of the group began laughing. Zuka chuckled and then moved out onto the balcony. Kataro shortly followed. He stood next to the Fire Lord (or was it Lady?)and smiled. They hugged and then broke apart, looking at the sunset. 

“Will you go home with me?” Zuka fiddled with a loose string on her dress.

“If that’s a marriage proposal, it’s not that good.” Kataro joked, and looked at her.

“It was a question, not a-”

“I know, I know,” He smiled and found the girl’s hand. “Yes, I will go back with you. You need some support that you can trust right now,” she glanced at him. “And I have other reasons.”

Once again, Kataro leaned over and kissed Zuka. It was perfect.

 


	8. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harmony;  
> 1\. Agreement in feeling or opinion

Katara sat up and glared at the phone that was ringing. It was three am, for Kuruk’s sake, who was calling? She reached over the edge of her bed and grabbed the phone, bringing it to her ear. She grumbled out some sort of unintelligible greeting and huffed when she heard no reply. Then she realized that the phone itself was still ringing and she hit the TALK button.

“Hello,” a gruff voice answered, but she didn’t recognize it. Great, she would have to talk to whoever was on the other line. Before she could reply, the person began again. “Is Katara there?”

“This is…” Weird, she thought, this is very weird. “If I can ask, who is calling?”

“You mean you don’t know,” the voice sounded hurt. “It’s Zuko.”

She straight up, and in the process hitting her head against the bottom of the top of the bunk bed. (She didn’t like sleeping on the bottom bunk or in a bunk bed at all.) “ _Zuko_!” She screeched. And then she shushed herself, wincing and waiting to see if Sokka woke up. Zuko sat quiet on the other line and she begin to speak again. “Zuko, where the hell are you?”

“You really shouldn’t-” He was cut off when she growled. “I’m not sure I should tell you. What time is it at home?”

“It’s three am over here. You’re lucky you didn’t wake up Sokka, he’s still mad that you left.”

“I’m sorry, it’s six am right now. And tell him that this wasn’t my plan," he sounded exhausted. “I needed to call you, though,” she opened her mouth and Zuko didn’t let her say anything. “Will you come for me if I tell you where I am?”

“I can’t make a promise, but I’ll try not to,” she faintly smiled.

“New York, I’m n New York.”

“New _York?_ ” She let her voice rise. “What... No, never mind. Why are you calling?”

“I missed you. I wanted to make sure that everything’s all right. I wanted to tell you something. Uncle’s making me. I work at a tea shop. Uncle made me go on a date; it was the worse date of my life. The girl won’t leave me alone. Jet keeps calling me. Are you upset? Azula called me yesterday. Do you hate me? Do you love me? How mad is Sokka? I met two kids the other day. They won’t leave me alone. I think their names are Aang and Toph. They still aren’t as good friends as Sokka and you. Happy seventeenth birthday. Will you marry me? How’s Gran-Gran? Is your dad-”

“Wait, wait! What?” Katara froze up, her hand gripping the phone. “Repeat that last part?”

“How’s Gran-Gran?” Zuko’s voice broke in a nervous way.

“Zuko, if you don’t tell me-”

“Katara, will you marry me?”

Her breath was cut short by the request. Her stomach squeezed, and she felt her eyes tear up. She could hear Zuko on the other end, repeating her name in hopes of finding an answer. Katara’s heart pounded as she stood up, strode out of her room and into the hallway. She leaned against the wall, hand against her mouth. Finally, she took her hand away from her mouth.

“Yes. _Oh my god_ , yes times the biggest number in the world,” Katara slid down to the ground in the hallway. Zuko laughed on the other line.

“I’m glad. Because I love you more than the world,” Zuko was quite embarrassed, but he was happy. Katara laughed the almost exact same laugh he had.

“Oh, but you know that now you have to come home. I won’t be married without an engagement ring.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Kat.”

“I love you Zuko.”

“And I love you.”


	9. Date

Katara frowned at her two friends. “No.” It was a simple answer and they should have left her alone since she said so, but they didn’t.  In fact, Suki and Azula seemed to bother her more, now that she had said no. 

“But Kat,” Azula put her arm around the other girl’s shoulders, standing up from her spot on a leather couch. “Please. He’s such a nice guy and I know you’ll like him!” 

“No. _N-O_ ,” Katara pushed her friend’s arm off her, and thus resulted in pushing the girl back onto the couch. “What don’t you understand about that, ‘Zula?”

“All of it?” The pathetic, pleading grin on the younger girl’s face made the brunette sigh and give in.

“Fi _ne,_ ” Katara let her agreement out with unhappiness. Azula let out a squeal and turned to high-five the auburn-haired girl sitting on the couch. “But,” Katara held up a finger and Azula’s hand fell. “Don’t expect this to go over well.”

“Whatever! I know you’ll like him!” Azula squealed and high-fived Suki. She then jumped up and hugged Katara. “Maybe even love him.” She whispered in her friend’s ear with a giggle.

\--

Katara slid into a booth, watching her two friends from across the restaurant. They were far away enough that she could just barely make out who they were. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She was facing the doors, a smart thing to do, and she watched as a boy she didn’t recognize walk in. His face was scarred, but in a way, she thought it was attractivel. The brunette completely forgot her friends as the boy slid in across from her.

“Hi,” Katara was suddenly shy as she sat across from her date.

“Hello,” He murmured and noticed that he was red in the face. “Uh, I’m Zuko.”

“Katara,”sShe felt a bit better and she also saw his embarrassed face melt away a little. “How do you know Azula?”

“Azula? She’s my cousin. I suppose you’re her friend then?” 

“Yeah. Though, I’m not sure why she did this,” Katara gestured between them. “No offense to you, of course.”

“None taken. Though, you are quite pretty.”

Katara turned red and stirred her soda with the blue straw. She swallowed, tapping her foot again as she had done earlier. Zuko smiled at her from across the table. 

“So, you-”

“Did you-”

Katara turned redder, looking at the table. She sighed and then, very quietly, “Um, you go ahead.”

“So, you haven’t been here before.” It was more of a statement than a question, but she had to agree. She didn’t even know that this place existed until now. “My dad own this restaurant, he thought that Jasmine Dragon was a nice name,” Zuko rolled his eyes and Katara giggled. “I don’t really understand him sometimes.”

“Azula talked about it in a good way, I think. So, I’m assuming you are a good guy?"

“Oh, I wouldn’t exactly say that,” Zuko joked and she stared at him, confused. “Ah, I was kidding. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?

“Oh, right…” She cleared her throat. “Did you just move here? Well, I guess that’s obvious since I haven’t seen you here before, but I mean-”

“No, actually, I’ve been here a month. Apparently, Azula doesn’t think she needs to introduce me. I know she has a lot more friends. Maybe you could introduce me?”

“Of course.” Katara smiled, and decided that what she had told her friend earlier was wrong. She liked Zuko and there was no way this could have gone wrong. Time passed and Katara also decided that this was the best date she had been on. Zuko wrote his number down for her on a napkin and she wrote hers on his hand. He stared at it for a few moments before laughing, rubbing the back of his head and waving goodbye to her. 

Azula was over to her the second he was out the door. “Well?”

“That was,” Katara paused to stare at her. “That was amazing. He’s amazing, are you sure he’s _your_ cousin?”

“I’m confident!” Azula clapped a hand on her best friend’s back. Suki groaned from behind the two. Azula looked back at her. “What?”

“I have to go on a date with Sokka now…” Suki sulked as they walked.

“Oh right! Ahahahahaha, you lost!” Azula pointed at her and laughed.

“You made a bet?” Katara gave her friends a glare but then smiled. “How about a double date, Suki? It gives me a chance to go out with Zuko again. Plus, hey, maybe you’ll actually like my brother.” There was a pause and then they all began to laugh.


	10. Pain

Zuko had been traveling with the Avatar’s group for more than a month. Sozin’s comet was coming soon, yet the group wasn’t exactly panicking. He did not quite understand why, but he had let them relax and play. (It sounded weird, but he kind of controlled how immature his teammates acted.) At the moment, they were playing on the beach. Toph was kicking sand at Sokka, Sokka was trying to fend for himself by hiding behind random items on the beach, Katara and Aang were in the water and Suki was standing on top of a cliff-rock-thing that sat over the ocean. Zuko, on the other hand, was sitting on the stairs of his summer house. He watched over them, making sure no one hurt themselves. 

His eyes snapped to the Kyoshi Warrior who had jumped in the water. He knew that bad things happened when jumping off the cliff (it had happened to him) and he stood up to make his way over to the beach. Just in case. Suki surfaced, with a pained look on her face and then swam to the shore. Katara noticed and quickly followed. Zuko stopped short, watching the two girls sit down on the sand.

“What happened?”

“I hit my ankle, don’t know how, but I did. I think I twisted it.”

“Here, these are usually easy to heal,” Katara placed her hands on the girl’s ankle and the water glowed. The pain in Suki’s face gave away and she stood back up. She quickly chased Sokka, who had passed by quietly. Zuko just stood there, amazed.

 --

A few nights later, Zuko got up. He just couldn’t sleep. The whole group had decided, on Aang’s pleading, to sleep outside on the beach. Zuko looked out at the water, where the moon reflected off and then up at the sky, where the moon sat. It was weird to think that the moon was once a person. A low fire still burned behind him, timing with the Avatar’s breathing, instead of his. It was weird too. Zuko laid back down, closing his eyes. Sleep started to come, but all of the sudden, he heard something. He could hear almost anything and he sat up, looking around. There it was again. A whimper of pain. A stifled sob came from his upper left and he turned to look at Katara.

She lay there on her own sleeping mat. Her eyes were shut tight, she was crunched up into a ball and her hands clutched at her abdomen. The moon shined just a tiny bit stronger and he saw the tears streaming down her face. He frowned. She whimpered again and then a high-pitched gasp fell from her lips. Zuko stood up, carefully stepped over Aang and shook Katara’s shoulder. 

“Huh, wha..?” She sat up quickly, smacking the top of her head against the bottom of his chin. The tears stopped briefly as she quickly apologized. Zuko sat down next to her, looking concerned. 

“Are you alright?” Zuko asked quietly. She shook her head, tears started streaming down again and she gritted her teeth. Zuko watched her hands go back to her abdomen. There was no way she could heal whatever was going on. And Zuko had lived with women long enough to know. “Katara.”

She looked up at him questioningly. He eased her hands away. The firebender was slightly relieved that she was currently sleeping in her under wrappings. He placed his hand on her abdomen, feeling a bit awkward. She narrowed her eyes, but didn’t move. Zuko heated up his hand, as warm as he felt he could go without hurting her. And then, like some kind of miracle, Katara felt the pain melt away. She sighed, falling back onto her mat. Zuko’s hand still on her stomach/abdomen area. 

“Thank you…”

“How’s long that been going on?”

“I’m not going to answer that,” Katara huffed, her eyebrow twitching. But a smile played out on her face. “I’m glad that water’s not the only element that can heal.”

Zuko smiled, lifted his hand off of his newest acquired friend and stood up to leave. Katara snatched his wrist and he paused. He looked back at her and she had this pleading look in her eyes. He sat back down and laid down next to her. He heated his whole body up and wrapped his arms around Katara. She smiled, though he didn’t see it, and buried her face in his chest. Either he could deal with an angry brother in the morning… or rising with the sun would be a good thing. 


	11. AU

The Jasmine Dragon was still bright even though night was crashing upon the great city of Ba Sing Se and the owner sipped the last cup of tea for the day. Iroh smiled as he watched his two favorite workers clean and close up the shop. The two siblings had appeared one day out of nowhere and had been regulars at the tea shop he worked. When he was offered his own tea shop, he decided that the two would go up with him and work. Both were surprised, but happy. Iroh focused his attention on the brother of the two, who was sweeping up the shop. He was rather serious and sometimes Iroh worried about him. But he knew the boy, Sokka, had good intentions. Sokka stopped sweeping, smiling at the younger girl trying to shoo a drunk man away from the newly constructed bar. Iroh found that Katara was a rare beauty and most customers at the tea shop flocked to her. But then, the girls also flocked to Sokka. The two gave him good business.  

He smiled as Sokka grabbed the back of the man’s shirt, dropped his broom and took the man out of the tea shop. The second he stepped back in, it began to pour. Katara’s face lit up and she pulled two buckets out. Iroh had seen her do this once or twice. He knew the two were from the Water Tribes, their skin and eyes stuck out. After seeing Katara waterbend the rain into buckets before, his suspicions had been confirmed. It was nice, because it was hard to get good water in the city.

“Oh, Uncle!” Iroh glanced up at the mention of his title. Before, they had called him Mushi, but eventually he had got them both to call him Uncle. He smiled, acknowledging the sweeping boy. “I was going to say we should go home now, but…”

Sokka pointed at a figure staggering down the road. The Jasmine Dragon was the only shop in the area that was still lit. After a second, Iroh nodded. “Sokka, we shall see what that poor person may need. No one staggers around the rain like that normally.”

Katara was about to leave the bar, but she spotted the figure staggering closer toward the shop. Sokka had already put up most of the tables’ chairs and that left only the bar open. She leaned against it, waiting. She was full of worry, of course, but she was tired too. A yawn forced its way out of her lips.

Sokka was first to the entrance when the figure wandered in. It was a young man, probably Sokka’s age. Sokka took the other boy’s arm and the boy reacted by shoving him away. Sokka stared at him in shock.

“You’re not going to throw me out, are you?” His voice was scratchy, obviously rarely used.

“Of course not!” Katara scolded her brother with a glare while patting one of the bar’s seats. “Sit down, we’re willing to help.”

He slid onto the seat and stared hard at the bar. His dark hair was soaked to his forehead and Katara couldn’t make out the top half of his face. “Anything you want?” Sokka asked, while pulling the doors shut. He already knew his sister would take in the other boy; she had already taken in two younger kids. 

“Something to drink? Possibly food too. I don’t have much money.” He was stilled soaked and he didn’t make any movements toward anyone.

“Nonsense!” Iroh finally spoke out from where he had brewed more tea. “A young man like you doesn’t need to pay.” He set the tea down next to the young man and some sort of pastry. “The tea will make you feel better. And sweets are always nice.”

The boy stared at him in shock, but Iroh went back to put the rest of the tea into cups for himself and the siblings. A dark hand shot out and swept the dark bangs away to either side of the boy’s face.

“It was bothering me,” Sokka explained, wiping his hand on his apron. “Woa, that’s…” Sokka paused and then trudged toward the kitchen. He wasn’t bothering the guy about that.

Katara didn’t stare, but she smiled. The boy frowned at her and sipped the tea. It reminded him of the one person who had really loved him. But he had obviously lost that. 

“So…” Katara put away everything that littered the bar’s surface and then leaned across it. “What’s your name?”

"t's Li.” Zuko swiveled the cup so the tea swirled in it. He didn’t like lying to girls. Well, excluding his sister.

“I’m Katara. Isn’t the tea the best?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not very talkative,” She pouted. “Tell me, and if I’m prying sorry, where’d you got that scar?”

“…A bending accident.” 

“Oh! So you’re from the colonies!” She smiled and leaned closer.

He did his best to glare at her. It didn’t really work. He sighed and set the cup down. As he was about to say something, a single finger touched his skin just beneath his scar. Her hands were soft. And she was kind of cute.

“You’re cute!” She continued to poke him in his cheek. “Do you have anywhere to live?” He shook his head. “Come live with us,” She gestured to herself and then her brother and ‘uncle’. “I promise we’re not overbearing. Sokka needs someone his own age, Uncle’ll love that you like his tea and Toph and Aang will be excited to see the numbers evened out!”

Though he wanted to ask who the two others were, he didn’t. He looked toward Sokka, who was sweeping again. Iroh smiled at him and Zuko knew. He looked back to Katara, who had stopped poking him on his cheek. “Okay.”

She jumped up in happiness and then leaned over and hugged him extremely tight. He turned red but hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This definitely one of my favorite pieces I've written.


End file.
